


Father's Day

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, Dad Bucky Barnes, Father's Day, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky Barnes is absolutely horrified when his four-year old daughter tells him she's getting married. When he tries to figure out what the heck is going on, he gets the best surprise of his life.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Since Father's Day is coming up this weekend, I had to write something for our favorite super solider. I hope you enjoy it!

Bucky Barnes had no idea what time it was, but he knew it was way too early for a pair of blue eyes to be staring him in the face.

“Becca, go back to bed,” he mumbled, pulling the covers over his head. He felt the bed dip as his daughter climbed up and cuddled against Bucky’s blanketed form. A small hand stroked the top of his head, and he couldn’t help but smile. He pulled the covers off and greeted his little girl.

“Hi sweetheart,” he whispered, trying not to wake you. “What are you wearing that for?”

Becca was decked out in her “fancy” clothes as she liked to call them. She wore a nice pair of black leggings and a neon blue shirt. A pinstripe suit-vest covered her shirt, and she wore one of Bucky’s navy ties around her neck. A fluffy purple tutu completed the ensemble. 

“I need you,” she whispered back. “Please?”

“What could you possibly need at-” He paused and looked at the digital clock beside his bed. “At 6:55 in the morning?”

“I’m getting married!” she exclaimed. “C’mon, daddy!” With no further explanation, she hopped off the bed and ran out of your room. Bucky stared after her with his mouth hanging open. 

“What did she want?” you asked from under your pillow. 

“She’s...she said she’s getting married,” Bucky finally managed to get out.

“She’s what?!” you yelped, bolting up. You and Bucky quickly pulled off the covers and hurried after Becca.

You both gasped once you entered the living room. Gold and blue paper streamers were messily taped up on all four walls. They were mostly Becca height except the areas where she managed to stand on the couch. Very tiny balloons were wrapped around the TV stand, coffee table, and doorknob. She pushed the coffee table to one side of the room and strategically placed her stuffed animals in two sections on the floor as the audience. A line of pillows separated her stuffed animals to create an aisle. Becca stood in front of your TV with her favorite Bucky Bear stuffed toy that Steve had gotten her for Christmas two years ago. 

“Honey, what are you doing?” you asked carefully.

“I’m gettin’ married to Bucky Bear!” Becca announced enthusiastically. She ran over and pulled you both to the front row of her wedding party. You were both completely shell-shocked. Sure, Becca had seen weddings in the movies, but you had no idea she wanted to put one on in real life.

“Ladies and gentleman, teddy bears and stuffed dogs, thank you for coming to my wedding,” Becca said, taking on a serious tone. She cleared her throat and looked to Bucky Bear.

“Do you, Bucky Bear,” she began with a deep voice, “take Becca, the funniest and prettiest girl, to be your wife?” 

Becca scooted behind her stuffed toy. “I do!” she replied in a squeaky voice. 

She moved back to the center and deepened her voice again. “And do you, Becca, take Bucky Bear, the bestest bear in the whole wide world, to be your husband?”

She moved to the empty space she once occupied. “I do,” she confirmed in her normal voice.

Becca took a deep breath and moved to the center one last time. “And, now, for the most important part of the wedding…”

“Oh god, the kiss,” Bucky groaned. You hushed him and poked his side, but he couldn’t help it. Pretend weddings he could deal with. Seeing his four year old kiss her stuffed animal “husband”? That he was not prepared for, especially before 7am on a Sunday.

“No, silly!” Becca interrupted in her regular voice. “The dance!”

“The dance?” Bucky repeated. “What dance?”

“The daddy-daughter dance!” She walked up to Bucky and held out her hands. “Will you please dance with me?”

Bucky stared up at his daughter from the seat on the ground. “You...you want to dance with me?”

Becca nodded and yanked on his hand. Bucky slowly stood up as if he was in a dream and let his daughter guide him to an empty space on the floor. She took his left hand in hers and wrapped her arm around his back. Well, it was more like his thighs with her height. Bucky reached his right hand down and gently placed it on her shoulder. 

Bucky heard the soft tinkling of a music box playing, and he immediately knew which song Becca had chosen. 

 

_ I’ll never settle down, _

_ That’s what I always thought _

 

Your wedding song. 

 

_ Yeah, I was that kind of man, _

_ Just ask anyone _

 

Becca began leading the dance, swaying her tiny body side to side as the song played. She hummed along just like she had heard you do a thousand times before. She looked so serious, and she concentrated on every step she took. 

“1,2,3,” she whispered to herself as she shuffled her feet. 

 

_ I don’t dance, but here I am _

_ Spinning you around and around in circles _

_ It ain’t my style, but I don’t care _

_ I’d do anything with you anywhere _

 

Bucky looked over and saw you standing in the doorway with your phone out and recording, a mischievous smile on your face. He knew in that moment that you had helped Becca plan the entire thing. He shook his head and smirked at you when you made eye contact. He imagined how ridiculous he and Becca looked dancing in the middle of the living room. She was absolutely adorable in her fancy clothes, while his messy hair complimented his bare chest and worn grey sweats. 

But he didn’t care at all. He didn’t care because Becca had chosen this dance as the most important part of her “wedding”. 

She had chosen him.

 

_ Love’s never come my way, _

_ I’ve never been this far _

_ 'Cause you took these two left feet _

_ And waltzed away with my heart _

 

Bucky never imagined he would ever get married, much less have a baby. But you stuck with him even in his darkest times. You broke down his walls and showed him what it was like to feel loved again. 

When you had first told him you were pregnant, he had been terrified. He was convinced he would be a horrible father after everything he had been through. But once he held Becca in his arms, his heart practically stopped beating. She was so beautiful, and so tiny. Even when she was a baby, she would only stop crying if she was in Bucky’s arms. It made for a lot of sleepless nights, but it was so, so worth it to him. 

 

_ No, I don’t dance, but here I am _

_ Spinning you around and around in circles _

 

On the word “spinning”, Bucky picked Becca up and whirled her around. She giggled hysterically and hugged Bucky. He continued to dance with his daughter in his arms.

“It ain’t my style,” he sang to her, “but I don’t care. I’d do anything with you anywhere. Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl. 'Cause, I don’t dance.” 

Becca smiled and looked at Bucky with the adoration of a little girl who truly loved her father. Bucky dipped her low to the floor and pulled her back up again, causing her to squeal in delight.

“Again, daddy!” she begged. He did it two more times and then paused as the music began to slowly fade out.

Bucky softly sang the last few lines of the song. “Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl. 'Cause, I don’t dance.” He continued to move back and forth across the living room as the song finally ended.

“Did you like your present, daddy?” Becca asked shyly. 

Bucky pulled back and gave Becca a kiss on her forehead. “I loved it, sweetheart. Thank you so much.”

Becca cupped her hands around Bucky’s cheeks and kissed his right cheek, left cheek, nose, and then forehead. She squished their noses together until their foreheads touched. 

“Happy Father’s Day, daddy. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice


End file.
